Thousand Master Returns
by Homerunchan
Summary: Un nuevo curso escolar comienza. Las alumnas de Negi van a 4to, ya son todas unas adolescentes. Pero ahora un susurro sombrío llega hasta oídos de Negi. Él y Evangeline sospechan algo...  Continuación directa del fic "Navidades con Mahou Sensei Negima!
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Sensei Negima!

Thousand Master's Returns

Original Title: Thousand Masutaru. Watashi, dai kirai!

A mis dos familias de locos y a todos los del Mahora Team

CAST:

Negi Springfield ... 4-A's Teacher

Evangeline A. K. McDowell ... Wizard's Teacher

Kagurazaka Asuna ... Red Baka

Konoe Konoka ... Asuna's Best Friend

Sakurazaki Setsuna ... Konoka's Guard

Ayase Yuue ... The Indigo / Leader Baka

Miyazaki Nodoka ... Library's Guard

Saotome Haruna ... Yuue and Nodoka's Best Friend

Karakuri Chachamaru ... Evangeline's Guard

Tatsumiya Mana ... Tatsumiya Jinji's Guard

Ku Fei ... Yellow Baka

Satomi Hakase ... The Inventor

Nagase Kaede ... Blue Baka

Aisaka Sayo ... 4-A's Ghost

Yukihiro Ayaka ... Incho-san

Chao Rinshien ... The Brain

Albert Chamomile ... Kamo

Konoe Konoemon ... Konoka's Grandfather

Takahata T. Takamichi ... 2-A's Teacher

Tsukuyomi ... Setsuna's Enemy

Averruncus Fate ... Mercenary

Nekane Springfield ... Negi's Sister

Amagasaki Chigusa ... Negi's Enemy

Anya ... Negi's Best Friend

Hasegawa Chisame ... Chiu

Inugami Kotaro ... Negi's Enemy

And in a Special Actuation:

Sasaki Makie as: Pink Baka

Sakura Mei as: A New Classmate

Nagi Springfield as: Thousand Master

Konoe Eishun as: Konoka's Father

Started in: Fourth of January 2007

Finished in: Never

Publishied in: 17 August 2010 - Fourth Edition

I

Una Luz en la Oscuridad

Mientras todos celebraban la venida del año nuevo, una persona, sentada en una gran silla, tras su escritorio, contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche. La persona miró el calendario. Era día de Nochevieja. 31 de diciembre. Siempre había odiado las fiestas y, a lo largo de su vida, había tenído demasiadas. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, tocaron en la puerta de su despacho. No contestó. La puerta se abrió, y de ella apareció una mujer de alta estatura, vestida con un kimono. Llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella y se acercó a la mesa, nada sonriente. Fue breve.

- Señor mío. Me he enterado de que Averruncus se va a encargar de la misión que llevo preparada desde hace dos años.

El hombre sentado tras su escritorio rió con ganas y respondió con una voz alegre, pero seca.

- ¿Dos años?... cómo pasa el tiempo... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te asigné este trabajo?

- Pues... hará un año...

- Pues entonces no digas mentiras.

- Señor, desde que sé de su existencia, siempre he planeado el mejor momento y la mejor forma de exterminarlo. Recuerde que usted me contrató.

- Sí... te contraté. Una actuación bastante equivocada por mi parte.

La mujer estaba llena de ira, sin embargo, temblaba para no sacarla.

- Mire, señor. Sólo le fallé en aquella ocasión...

- E intentaste matar a quien yo más quiero.

- Trabajaba para otra persona, como usted ya sabe.

- ¡Ah! sí... ese demonio fue bastante fácil de exterminar. El chico lo hizo por mí, al fin y al cabo. Le debo la vida. Por eso no quiero que esta vez, el plan falle.

- ¿Y para esto me contrató? ¿Quiere que me muera del asco mientras un contrabandista novato hace mi trabajo?

- No. Te contraté para que hicieras las dos cosas más importantes del plan. Pero no para que lo ejecutaras.

- ¿Es mi trabajo una simple invocación?

- Y también es tu responsabilidad traer aquí a la persona que se infiltrará junto al chico.

- ¿Hacer de niñera y realizar un conjuro de invocación? ¿Eso?

- Y eso es lo más importante del plan.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- No cobras.

La mujer no aguantó más su ira y dio un puñetazo en el escritorio. Luego, mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta, el hombre le dijo:

- ¡Ah! Y una cosa más... modera tu carácter, Chigusa.

La mujer abandonó la sala y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Allí se topó con un chico joven, aparentemente de pocos años, que subía las escaleras. Chigusa se paró a examinarlo y le dijo:

- ¿Así es como piensas presentarte ante el jefe? ¿Con esas pintas?

El chico iba vestido de informal. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un suéter gris por encima. La camisa sobresalía por debajo y tapaban una pequeña parte de los tejanos que llevaba puestos. El chico la miró, con una sonrisa, pero no le dijo nada. Chigusa lo agarró po el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

- ¡Responde, Averruncus!

- ¿Es así como piensas hacer tu trabajo, Chigusa?

- Sabes que si pudiera apartarte de mi camino, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide?

Chigusa no dijo nada y lo soltó. Luego siguió bajando las escaleras. Averruncus se quedó mirándola, sonrió y le gritó:

- ¿O debería decir quién en vez de qué?

Chigusa volteó y lo miró. Fate Averruncus sonreía. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente y bajó las escaleras. No tenía ganas de estar discutiendo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con ese idiota. Salió del edificio por la puerta principal. Abajo, en la ciudad, se respiraba ambiente fiestero. Era víspera de año nuevo, ya faltaba poco para la llegada del año siguiente, y Chisuga se dio prisa para ejecutar el conjuro. Subió por una colina, ayudándose de la magia. De otro modo, hubiera sido imposible si quiera intentarlo. Cuando llegó a la parte más alta, miró el paisaje. Si no fuera por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le hubiera parecido precioso. Sacó una pequeña caja de madera, redonda, de poco centímetros de diámetro, y la colocó en el suelo. Inmediatamente después, sacó varios amuletos de sus bolsillos. Los depositó en su mano izquierda y miró de nuevo el reloj de su muñeca. Las doce menos cinco. Se apresuró por acabar. Cogió un amuleto en la mano derecha y pronunció una palabra en latín. El papel, como si hubiera cobrado vida, se volvió de un naranja excesivamente luminoso y se colocó al lado de la caja. Luego, empezó a girar en círculos a su alrededor, como si de una órbita se tratase. Repitió lo mismo con cada uno de los amuletos, pero, con cada amuleto, una palabra distinta y así, un color diferente. En unos minutos, seis amuletos, de diferentes colores, giraban alrededor de la caja misteriosa. Chigusa pronunció un texto en latín y al momento siguiente, sonaron las campanadas. Era año nuevo. Chigusa se apresuró a terminar lo empezado y cada vez pronunciaba las palabras a mayor velocidad. Cuando hubo acabado, dijo:

- Magister de Magisters. Enlevatum Facer et Magister Negi.

La caja desapareció en un instante y los colores se apagaron. La gente celebraba el nuevo año, mientras que a cientos de kilómetros, una caja cobraba vida y se convertía en una persona. En un prado verde, el desconocido yacía inconsciente, pero vivo. Chigusa había realizado con éxito la misión, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse. Chigusa Amagasaki yacía al lado de los amuletos, en el suelo. La mujer no respiraba. Había muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Año Nuevo, vida...

En el momento en el que despertó, se levantó de la cama de un salto. Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y salió de la cabaña. Eran las dos de la tarde, pero después de haber estado toda la noche de juerga, era normal despertarse a esas horas. Abrió la puerta del edificio residencial y fue corriendo, hasta subir el último escalón que la conduciría hacia el despacho del Decano. Allí se encontraba el plasta de su profesor. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para preocuparse ahora por eso y le preguntó lo que más le importaba en ese instante.

- ¿Tú también?

El chico abrió los ojos al máximo. Él también lo había soñado. Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Entraron juntos.

Allí estaba el Decano, con una visita. Konoka Konoe y Setsuna Sakurazaki intentaban convencer al Decano para que Setsuna volviera a las clases. Sólo hablaba Konoka. Todos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar de aquella forma a esos dos. Ambos gritaron:

- ¡Señor Decano!

El Decano se revolvió en su asiento.

- Chicos, estoy ahora con algo importante.

Evangeline saltó.

- ¡Usted y yo sabemos que no vendría aquí nunca a no ser que fuera una urgencia!

- ¿Y bien? Hablad.

Los dos dijeron al unísono:

- ¡Tenemos pruebas que constatan que el Maestro Milenario vive y está en esta época!

El Decano abrió los ojos y dijo:

- Sakurazaki-san, estás admitida de nuevo. ¿Qué pruebas tenéis?

Negi no se atrevió a hablar, pero Evangeline dio un paso adelante. Lo dijera como lo dijese, sonaba estúpido.

- Lo hemos soñado.

El Decano los miró, inexpresivo.

- ¿El mismo sueño? ¿Los dos?

Negi habló:

- Y sabemos que Chigusa Amagasaki ha muerto.

- Cierto.

El Decano los miró, esta vez, con una ceja levantada.

- Contadme, todos los detalles, de vuestro sueño.

Negi y Evangeline le contaron absolutamente todos los detalles de su sueño. Desde la discusión entre el hombre aquél y Chigusa, pasando por la pelea en las escaleras, el conjuro de invocación, la aparición de aquel hombre misterioso y, finalmente, el fallecimiento de Chigusa. Al finalizar la historia, el Decano se volvió hacia la ventana y miró por ella. Había chicas jugando en el patio. Volteó y los miró.

- ¿Y no sabéis nada del jefe del que habláis? ¿No se le veía?

- No.

- No.

- Vaya, vaya... ni la pobre Chigusa-san sabía donde se metía. Bueno. Mañana vendrá una estudiante nueva y se unirá a tu clase, Negi. Quiero que la tratéis como una más desde el principio, ¿puedo contar contigo?

- Por supuesto. Cuente...

- ¡Decano! ¡¿Cómo que "bueno" y ya está?

- Eva-san... estás demasiado involucrada con el Maestro Milenario, incluso más aún que Negi... no puedo dejar que intervengas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Lo que oyes. Y tú tampoco, Negi.

- Lo entiendo...

- ¡Tú que vas a entender, niñato con gafas de Hobbit! ¡Decano, no puede hacerme esto!

- Entiendo tu enfado, Eva-san. No obstante, no dejaré que te entrometas en el caso.

Evangeline abandonó la sala a paso largo y mirando al suelo. Estaba muy enfadada. Mucho. Negi miró cómo salía y le preguntó al Decano sobre el enfado de Evangeline. El Decano rió.

- No creo que entiendas aún cómo se siente ella.

Negi asintió, pero estaba ansioso por saber, qué era lo que tanto admiraba de Nagi Springfield esa chica. El Decano lo miró y le dijo:

- En verdad, como sabrás, Evangeline-san y Nagi-san tienen una relación que se remonta a antes incluso de que tú nacieras.

- ¿Con relación se refiere a...?

- Bueno, digamos que sólo una parte de los dos quería que estuvieran juntos. La otra parte no.

- No sé si entiendo bien lo que quiere decirme, pero creo que Evangeline-san está enfadada con mi padre porque él era esa "parte" que no quería.

- Ni yo te lo hubiera explicado mejor. Lo que debes entender, Negi-kun, es que, aunque no lo parezca, Eva-san aún siente algo por Nagi-san, y cada año que pasa, es más fuerte; porque están más lejos.

- Pero ahora está aquí.

- ¿Tienes más pruebas de ello además de tu sueño?

- Bueno, no...

- ¿Entonces?

- Ella también ha soñado con él.

- Mira... nuestros sueños, que no nuestras aspiraciones, son siempre irregulares; pero todos los sueños tienen algo en común. En todos los que aparece una persona, aparece por algo. En tu caso, Nagi-san salió porque tú añoras que vuelva. El mismo caso que Eva-san.

- Pero era exactamente el mismo sueño...

- Quizás, precisamente por lo que te estoy diciendo, haya sido el mismo sueño. De todas formas, lo investigaremos. Ahora te dejo, tendrás que preparar las cosas para las clases de mañana, ¿verdad?

El Decano le sonrió a Negi y éste le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió del despacho y avanzó con pesadumbre. Acababa de levantarse y ya sabía otra cosa más que invadiera sus pensamientos. Sabía que Evangeline había guardado rencor a su padre por algo del pasado, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera por un amor no correspondido. Tendría que mantener una conversación con ella sobre eso. Aunque no debiera meterse, tenía que hacerlo. Es su padre; y le daba igual la cantidad de veces que Evangeline se opusiera. Tarde o temprano, le sacaría todo lo que ella recordara.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Aparentemente ausente

Soledad. Bendita soledad. Eso es lo único que he tenido en mi vida. Soy incapaz de tener a alguien conmigo. Sola y herida. Así estoy siempre. Así soy. Cuando creí tener un amigo, la cosa, se torció. Cuando creí tener un compañero, la cosa, se torció. Cuando creí tener una familia, la cosa...

Por muchas cosas que intente compartir, siempre estaré sola. Haga lo que haga, nunca tendré a nadie. Soy como soy. No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que... hiciera lo que hiciese, ahora, antes, o que haga más tarde, no podría conseguir nada, porque no puedo cambiar el destino.

Me encuentro aquí, sola, escondida. Pero sé que,... haga lo que haga, corra cuanto corra, ellos me alcanzarán. Me cogerán. Porque es mi destino.

- Será mejor que nos acompañe.

Estoy rodeada por cuatro soldados armados con pistolas mágicas. Parece que no podré huír. He estado corriendo, pero al final, he sido cazada. Es el ciclo de la vida. El destino no se para a pensar, sólo actúa.

- ¡Qué rápidos sois! Casi os gano...

- Señorita, venga con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es solicitada su presencia.

Cuando dicen lo de "solicitada su presencia", se refieren a que o voy, o me matan. Sinceramente, prefiero morir. Pero mi destino es volver a trabajar en eso una vez más.

- De acuerdo -"Porque es mi destino"-.

Cuando veo cómo dejamos atrás el lugar donde me he estado escondiendo de ellos, me pongo a pensar. En realidad, siento como si estuviera abandonando mi único hogar. El viento azota en mi cara. Qué pena que no me pueda caer de la escoba y así dejar de sufrir.

- ¿Para quién trabajas?

- No es de su incumbencia, señorita.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

- ¡Oh! pues perdona. Creí que tenía que saber el nombre de mi próximo jefe. ¿No crees?

- Está bien. Su nombre es...

Ese nombre me suena de verdad... Me parece que era amigo de "él". ¿Por qué estará en el bando contrario ahora? La verdad es que sus razones para estarlo me importan una mierda. Sólo quiero que me deje pronto en paz para seguir mi vida en soledad. ¡Bah! Míralo. Si es él... me lo temía. ¿Qué coño querrá?

- Señor.

- ¡Hombre! Mira quién está aquí. Me preocupa. Tiene mala cara.

Hijo de puta... mala cara dice... si pudieras ver la cara que tendrás cuando recupere lo que es mío...

- Sí... tengo mala cara. He dormido poco estos días.

- ¿Con ganas de empezar el curso, no?

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ... Claro... me has estado siguiendo. ¡Cuánta maldad en un hombre tan falso!

- Estoy ansiosa, se me ve en la cara.

- No ha cambiado, como veo. Sigue teniendo ese sarcasmo que la caracteriza.

- Y usted tampoco ha cambiado. Manda a niños pequeños a hacer el trabajo de un adulto.

- Mi "adulto" ha muerto. Y sólo confío en usted.

- Por lo menos me trata de usted. Es algo digno de grabar en un cassette.

- Bromas aparte ya, señorita. Quería que se infiltrara en un lugar... Mañana lo va a hacer, por lo que sé.

¡Claro! Es cosa tuya el que vaya a esa mierda de lugar. Ya decía yo que era demasiada casualidad, aun cuando yo no había mandado nada para que me aceptaran.

- ¿A quién quiere que mate?

- No, por dios. No se trata de eso. Sólo quiero que espíe a alguien.

- Me opongo. No es un trabajo completo.

- ¡Vaya...! pero si le iba a gustar...

- Me parece que no me ha elegido a mí, sólo porque confía en mí.

- Vaya, me ha pillado. Pero si le hablo de quién es, no tendrá reparos en ir, la conozco lo suficiente.

¿Pero qué coño dices? No me conoces en absoluto. Además, ya me estás jodiendo con tanto misterio.

- Hable, pues.

- ¡Oh! -rió-. No se preocupe. Se trata de una persona muy especial para usted.

- ¿Quién?

- El hijo de Nagi.

- ¡¿Quién?

- Negi Springfield.

Así que por fin voy a conocer al hijo de mi antiguo compañero, ¿eh?... No creo que se asemeje si quiera a como era él.

- Empiece desde ya. Quiero toda la información posible de él. Sea lo que sea. Incluso la más mínima y absurda información. Todo.

- ¿Acaso olvida mi forma de trabajar?

- No he olvidado que fue compañera de Nagi, señorita. Retírese, por favor.

- Será un placer.

Mientras salía de aquella habitación, no pude reprimir esa sensación de que haga lo que haga, mi destino no puede ser cambiado. Ni el mío ni el de nadie. Por eso, si mi destino es morir aquí. Lo cumpliré sin pestañear.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Separación inminente

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se hablaban, que a Nodoka le parecían años. Pero lo cierto es que le daba exactamente igual. Estaba harta de que todos sus planes se fueran a la basura. Harta de que Asuna se quedara siempre con Negi. Harta de que siguieran llamando a "esa", la elegida. Harta de su vida. Estaba harta... y, sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir con su vida. Por muy harta que estuviera.

Llegó a la puerta de la clase, exhausta. Había estado corriendo y no sabía por qué. Si por rabia, o para olvidarse de todo. Más bien por lo segundo. Muchas chicas estaban ya preparadas. Unas conversaban, otras estudiaban y otras, hacían como que estudiaban. Todas esperaban la campana que sonara el inicio de las clases. Las clases. Por fin de nuevo al tumulto de las clases y a olvidarse de lo ocurrido durante la Navidad. Se acabó el preocuparse. Eso pensaba. Pero entonces, la vio.

Estaba como siempre, en su lugar, sentada. Yuue hablaba con Chisame, sentada a su lado. Hablaban de vete tú a saber qué. Y la verdad es que Yuue tenía la misma cara de siempre. Se sentó en su asiento, en parte agradecida de que Yuue no la viera y en parte, decepcionada consigo misma por haber mirado justo hacia allí. Haruna se le acercó. Iba bastante animada, con su cuaderno de dibujo, como siempre. Y, como siempre, el cuaderno era una tapadera que escondía algún manga Yaoi. Le habló sin tapujos.

- ¡Nodoka, buenas!

- Hola, Haruna.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Tienes la cara roja... ¿Has estado llorando otra vez?

En ese momento, Nodoka vio que Yuue miraba hacia ella. Ambas se cruzaron las miradas. Pero por poco tiempo, porque Yuue apartó la vista de inmediato.

- Perdona, ¿decías?

Haruna se quedó mirando a Yuue, y le preguntó a Nodoka:

- ¿Cierto, verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- Aún seguís enfadadas.

Nodoka abrió la boca para responder, pero sonó la campana y Haruna se despidió.

Negi apareció por la puerta, siempre puntual; pero ésta vez con una cara de alegría mucho mayor. Parecía haber perdido toda la preocupación que tenía hacia Evangeline. Habló a la clase:

- ¡Buenos días, clase!

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, NEGI-SENSEI!

- Os veo a todas muy animadas. Bien. Comenzaremos el año haciendo una nueva amiga, ¿vale?

Toda la clase profirió un alarido de sorpresa. Empezaron a mascullar entre ellas. No había manera de que se callaran. Negi se desesperó. Solía hacerlo cuando la clase se le iba. Y ahora se le estaba yendo de nuevo. Frente a esto, una chica de mediana estatura, apareció por la puerta y entró. Iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio Mahora. En cuanto la vieron, todas las chicas callaron en seguida.

Negi las miró a todas y miró a la chica pelirroja que estaba junto a él en ese momento. Entonces, se refirió a todas las alumnas:

- Chicas, a partir de hoy tendremos una compañera nueva. Preséntate, por favor.

La chica le hizo un gesto y avanzó un par de pasos. Tenía el pelo corto, muy parecido al de Makie, pero su mirada era todo lo contrario. Era fría y calculadora. Agachó la cabeza y dijo:

- Hola... soy Mei Sakura.

Silencio. Incluso el grillo dejó de cantar.

Negi se adelantó y dijo:

- Bueno, quiero que seáis buenas con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Silencio.

- ¿Chicas?

Alguien se atrevió a hablar.

- ¡Sí!

Al oír eso, las demás también gritaron ese monosílabo y la condujeron detrás de la clase. La pusieron en el único asiento que quedaba libre, al lado de Evangeline. A Evangeline eso no le gustó, así que le dijo al oído:

- Así que Mei Sakura, ¿eh?...

- Sí.

- No me gustan las habladoras. No me gustan mis compañeras.

- Lo sé.

- Tienes el pelo rojo. No me gustan las pelirrojas.

- Tienes algo contra mí.

- ¿En serio? Por favor, dime algo que no sepa.

- Te diré algo que no sabes, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Yo fui compañera de tu amado.

Evangeline se quedó trabada. Con los ojos abiertos. No podía creer que una niñata como ella haya sido compañera de Nagi. Nunca. Por dios, tiene dieciséis años. No es rival para Evangeline.

- Mira, niñata... te lo diré una vez, y sólo una vez. Desde que me encerraron aquí, me las he visto con niñatas entrometidas como nunca las has visto, a montones. No me gustan las bromas, y si son de mal gusto, menos.

- Te crees mayor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

- Ah... claro... ya no me acordaba que tengo más de doscientos años.

- ¿Y cuántos crees que tengo yo?

- No eres un vampiro. No lo noto.

- No lo soy, no. Soy mucho peor.

En el momento en que Evangeline abría la boca, Negi apareció por allí y le dijo a Mei:

- Mei Sakura-san. Asiento Número 32. Bienvenida.

- Sí.

- Sakura-san, compartirás habitación con... Haruna-san, Miyazaki-san y Yuue-san.

Las tres se sobresaltaron al oír eso. Sobre todo por los problemas que estaban teniendo. Se levantaron y le gritaron al unísono a Negi que no podía ser.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues... porque...

- Sois las chicas que mejor os lleváis entre vosotras, ¿no? Por lo menos, eso he visto. Así la ayudaréis. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo...

Las tres no podrían seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo más. El que Yuue y Nodoka ya no fueran amigas, era la excusa suficiente para que Kazumi Asakura lo hiciera público en el periódico del colegio y todo el mundo se enterara de lo ocurrido. Eso no podía pasar. Por el momento, había que ocultarlo a toda costa, y Mei, sería bastante peligrosa para estar metida en todo esto.


	5. Chapter 5

V

El despertar de un sueño

Hacía dos días que había despertado y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Todo era verde por todas partes. Había un riachuelo a lo lejos, o eso le parecía ver. No sabía si de verdad estaba allí o no, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que sí respiraba. Respiraba. Algo que había dejado de hacer hace tiempo. Se miró las manos. Las tenía sucias. Estaba completamente sucio. Sus andrajosas ropas, cubrían sus pies, desnudos y había perdido aquello de lo que nunca se separaba. Era como despertar de un sueño, pero con las consecuencias de éste.

Pasó varias horas inspeccionando el lugar, desde que tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Fue al arroyo y bebió agua. ¡Cuán dulce era ese agua! Hacía años que no bebía nada. Había estado en un lugar que nunca hubiera podido describir, pero lo que ahora tenía claro, tras beber un trago de agua, era que, había vuelto.

Pasó incontables horas bebiendo agua, hasta que se cansó de tanto beber y se fue de allí, en busca de humanidad. Cuando por fin dio con el pueblo más cercano, una mujer que pasaba por allí, lo vio y se apresuró a ayudarlo. El hombre dijo:

- Gra-gracias...

Aún se sentía débil. Se había roto un par de costillas, o eso creía.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya está.

- ¿Es usted un ángel?

- Que más quisiera... en realidad soy de Japón. Pasé por aquí, por este pueblo de Alemania para recoger algo. Me ha parecido japonés y lo he venido a socorrer.

- ¿Sólo...? ¿Sólo porque parezco japonés?

Tosió.

- En realidad... tengo a mis hijas en Japón y si a alguna le ocurriera algo así estando sola, nunca me lo perdonaría.

- Ya... ya veo. En realidad... soy inglés.

- Hmmm... No me fío de los extranjeros. ¿No me irá a robar el coche si lo subo en él, no?

Tosío de nuevo, con una carcajada.

- Perdone la risa, señorita. Pero... ¿Cómo podría robarle un tipo como yo, en el estado en el que estoy? Además, si le robara, tenga por seguro que no podría correr con dos costillas rotas...

- Supongo. Pero como se le ocurra hacer algo...

- Hmm... Me sé el resto...

Lo ayudó a subir al coche. Ella se subió por el lado del conductor y encendió el motor. El rugido de un V8 se notaba desde el asiento. Desde que arrancó, vigiló de reojo al desconocido sentado a su lado. Aunque estuviera en ese estado, estaba convencida de que sería capaz de robar. Nunca creía lo mejor de las personas. Aún así, no le daba malas vibraciones.

Cuando hubieron recorrido un largo camino, la mujer se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Cuál es su destino?

- Japón.

- ¿Japón?

- Tengo a mi hijo allí. Quiero verle.

- Algo notaba de japonés en usted.

- Estuve viviendo en Japón gran parte de mi pasado.

- Aún no me dice cómo se llama.

El hombre miró al horizonte. Amanecía. Habían estado toda la noche dentro del coche.

- Mi nombre es... Negi Springfield.

Por mucho que pensara en él, no cambiaba su visión. Estaba harta. Ni con magia, ni volando, ni nada de nada. Todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano. No podía encontrarle. Y sin embargo, en su cabeza no hacía más que repetirse lo mismo: "Nagi, Nagi, Nagi, Nagi, Nagi... " Estaba más que harta. Pero no resolvía nada estando harta, así que planeó salir a dar un paseo por el Campus a ver si se olvidaba de él. Pero, de pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Chachamaru fue a abrir.

- ¿Quién es, Chachamaru?

- Negi-sensei, Ama.

- ¿¡Cómo!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a Negi. Lo llevó fuera y le dijo:

- No quiero saber nada de tí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Pero, Evange...

- ¡Nada! Cuando volvamos a las clases, podrás darme todo lo que quieras la vara, pero mientras estoy de vacaciones, no quiero ni verte, ¿entendido?

- He venido a hablar... no a entrenar.

- ¡Me da exactamente igual!

- ¿¡Qué tenías tú con mi padre!

Una brisa de aire fresco empujó los cabellos de Evangeline, mientras esta, miraba con odio a Negi.

- Negi-sensei...

- ¿Sí?

- Fuera...

- Pero...

- Fuera.

- Pero...

- ¡No vuelvas a preguntarme eso!

Y con esta frase, le cerró la puerta de la cabaña de un golpe. Negi se quedó fuera, decepcionado. ¿Había sido demasiado directo?

- Cómo se atreve, el niñato este.. a preguntarme eso...

- Ama.

- ¿Qué quieres, Chachamaru?

- ¿No iba a salir?

Evangeline la miró, muy enfadada. Soltó un grito y subió las escaleras. Gritó otra vez.

- ¡ESTOY HARTA!


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Primeros indicios

Era temprano, cuando avanzaba hacia el despacho del Decano, a toda velocidad. Parecía un ciclón. Estaba nerviosa. Buscaba al profesor, unas chicas de bachillerato le habían dicho que se encontraba en el despacho del Decano hablando con él sobre algo de vital importancia. Ella pensó que se trataría de algo relacionado con la magia, o algo parecido; porque, cuando entró, el Decano la obligó a salir de inmediato. No sabía qué se traían entre manos Negi y el viejo, pero, sabiendo como estaba ella metida, hasta el cuello en el tema de la magia, le cabreaba que no le hubieran dejado entrar en la conversación, es más, ni si quiera le habían dicho nada, ni Negi, ni el Decano... y eso sí que le molestaba. Era suficiente. Ella siempre era la chica que se entera de todo a última hora y sin tiempo. En cuanto se encontrara con Negi... ¡No! es verdad... esto es más importante... ya se hablará sobre ello... pero Asuna estaba segura de que no se le olvidaría.

Habían estado hablando durante horas dentro del despacho. Asuna esperaba por fuera, pero la verdad es que hubiera deseado hacer caso al Decano cuando le dijo que no estuviera esperando, porque iban a tardar mucho... que se fuera a divertirse, que estaban en fin de semana... Aún así, Asuna prefirió quedarse frente a la puerta del despacho, esperando a que acabaran de hablar. Por fin, se abrió la puerta, pero de ella no salió Negi... sino una persona que le sonaba bastante. Sentía que se habían visto en algún momento, pero no caía.

La chica iba vestida de gótica, con un vestido largo, blanco, y una cruz latina de colgante, también blancos. Cuando la chica vio a Asuna, sonrió y le preguntó:

- Hola... esto... ¿No habrás visto por casualidad hoy a Setsuna-san?

Asuna tardó en responder:

- Esto... a Setsuna-san... hoy no la he visto...

- ¡Oooh! qué pena... pues seguiré buscando, gracias.

Mientras la chica se iba, Asuna se preguntó si era verdad que la había visto antes.

- Esto...

La chica volteó.

- Dime.

- Nosotras... ¿nosotras no nos habremos visto antes, no?

- Hmmm... pues la verdad es que me suenas.

- Ya...

La chica sonrió.

- Bueno, pues... ¡Adiós!

- Oye...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Para qué buscas a Setsuna-san?

- Oh... es secreto...

- Ah... vale.

- Pero te lo contaré, porque me has caído bien.

Asuna la miró con cara extrañada.

- Ah...

- Pero es un secreto... no lo cuentes...

- De-descuida...

La chica se acercó a Asuna al oído y le susurró:

- Yo soy su prometida.

Asuna abrió los ojos al máximo. "Pero...¿QUÉ?"

- Bueno... ¡Hasta otra!

Asuna miró hacia la chica, mientras esta se alejaba por el pasillo. "¿Su prometida?... no puede ser..."

Cada vez que tiraba uno, le daban más asco todavía. Los tiraba contra la pared. Uno por uno. Sin descanso. Los arrancaba, los convertiá en una bola y los lanzaba contra la pared. Eran horrendos. "¿Quién hace estas guarradas?" Volvía a arrancar otro, y otro, y otro. En ese momento, entró Haruna. Se tiró al suelo, de rodillas, en cuanto vio lo que hacía. Pudo articular palabra:

- ...Se...se...serás...

- ¿Eres tú la que hace estos dibujos tan horrendos?

- ¿Ho-ho-ho-horrendos...?

- Encima... ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo estos dos?

Mei le enseñó uno de los dibujos a Haruna. Haruna se levantó de pronto.

- Ese... ese...

- ¿Este... qué?

- Deja ese quieto donde estaba...

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Por fav...

Mei, ante la sorpresa de Haruna, enrolló el dibujo y lo tiró contra la pared.

- ¿Esto?

Haruna saltó contra Mei y le apretó el cuello. Mei, intentaba zafarse, pero no lo conseguía. Haruna estaba fuera de control. En ese momento, entró Nodoka. Viendo la pelea, abrió los ojos y soltó un chillido. Mei y Haruna se dieron la vuelta. Vieron a Nodoka, a punto de desmayarse. Haruna saltó:

- ¡Nodoka! ¡Nodoka!

- ¿Ves lo que pasa por hacerme caso?

- ¡NODOKA!

- Ni si quiera me haces caso ahora.

- ¡AYÚDAME A LLEVAR A NODOKA A LA ENFERMERÍA!

- No tengo nada que ver...

- ¡POR FAVOR!

- ¡El que Nodoka esté ahora así, es sólo culpa tuya!

Haruna dejó de dar gritos, de sudar y de temblar. Era cierto. Nodoka estaba en ese momento, de esta manera, por culpa de ella. Sólo por hacerle caso a una niñata que acababa de llegar y que era problemática. Sólo culpa de ella. Sólo culpa de Haruna...

Haruna se llevó en brazos a Nodoka, pero era demasiado para ella sóla. Mei se acercó y la ayudó. Ambas la llevaron a la enfemería. Sólo había sido un desmayo, pero a Haruna le parecía algo mucho más grave. Encima, había sido culpa suya. Era una persona horrible.

Asuna estaba muy enfadada. Había malgastado todo el día esperando a que saliera el mocoso de Negi. Al final, tras casi todo el día de espera, Negi salió. Se le veía exhausto. A punto de caerse. Como si regresara de un entrenamiento con Evangeline. Asuna se preocupó y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué estás así?

- Oh... no pasa nada...

- No me interesaba por tí... ¡Negi-bozu!

- Bueno... el Decano... me ha dicho que me has estado esperando.

Asuna lo miró. No le había dicho qué le pasaba. Era raro. Se lo solía decir. Pero, por algún casual, hoy, no se lo había dicho.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Te he estado esperando durante horas!

- ¡Lo siento!

- Ah... ¡No! ¿Encima ahora me dices que lo sientes...?

- Es que...

- Nada de excusas, Negi-bozu.

Asuna sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero de la minifalda y se lo dio a Negi.

- Es... una carta.

- Mira quén la envía.

Negi miró, el nombre del emisor. Se podía leer: Nekane Springfield.

- ¡Onee-chan!

- Ahora, leela.

- Asuna...

- ¿Qué?

- Es que... ¿la has leído?

- Pues... se me cayó y se abrió por error. Y sí... dejé que acabara el mensaje. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

Negi abrió la carta y apareció ante él, un holograma de Nekane. Este decía:

- Hola, Negi. Llamaba para saber qué es todo eso de que has estado soñando con el Maestro Milenario. Querría que me lo explicaras con pelos y señales. Por esta razón, voy a ir hacia allá. A Japón. Probablemente, ya estaré llegando hacia allá cuando leas este mensaje. Espero verte pronto. Hasta pronto.

PD: ¿Cómo te va con tu búsqueda de tu pareja? Espero que bien. Quiero todos los detalles cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

Negi se quedó blanco.

- N-n-n-n-nee-chan... va a venir... ¿¡AQUí!

- No sé por qué gritas... va a venir tu hermana. Hace tiempo que querrá verte, ¿no?

- P-p-p-pe-pero es que...

- ¿Es que qué?

- Me da vergüenza que me vea ejerciendo de profesor.

Asuna se cayó al suelo.

- ¡Pero tú eres tonto!

- Perdona...

- Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo, como lo haces siempre, ¿vale?

Negi la miró, con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Me pones de los nervios, mocoso...!

Le echó un último vistazo a su cara, y salió de la enfermería. Tras la puerta, estaba Mei apoyada.

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Desde cuándo...? ...bah... está muy pálida. Pero Shizuna-sensei me ha dicho que sólo ha sido un desmayo, que estará bien.

- Vale.

Mei se disponía a abandonar el lugar, pero antes, se dirigió directamente a Haruna.

- Haruna-san.

- ¿Sí?

- Espero que te sepas dar cuenta de que el que haya sido culpa tuya, no significa que se lo tengas que contar, si no se acuerda.

- Ahh... Mei-san...

- Para estar en paz con ella. Ayúdala lo mejor posible. Puede que ella sea tu única amiga.

Haruna se quedó pensando, mientras Mei, con un aire entre abatida y triunfante, abandonaba el lugar. "Me ha hecho caso...".


End file.
